In some situations, it may be desirable to plan power outages, and generation facilities may provide selected planned outages. Outages may be planned to allow maintenance to be performed on existing equipment or implement the installation of new equipment. Alternatively, unplanned outages may occur. Outages may result from equipment failure within the power system. Traditionally, generation facilities report power generation outages to the grid operator by telephone. An increasing number of generation facilities also rely on third-party service companies to manage outage requests manually acting as a go-between the grid operator and the generation operator. Such procedures are slow and cumbersome.
Therefore, a need exists for improved systems and methods for automating reporting generation outages and/or availability. A further need exists for systems and methods for electronically reporting generation outages and/or availability to a grid operator through an interface.